


Вдали от огней города

by Rabbits_Brothers



Category: Happy! (TV 2017), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Illustrations, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Violence, M/M, Male Slash, Mystical Creatures, Police, Slash, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: Что, если бы будущее Эллиота и Дейла сложилось вовсе не радужно?.. Но даже у тех, кто опустился на социальное дно, может появиться свой ангел-хранитель…
Relationships: Elliot Stabler/Dale Stuckey





	Вдали от огней города

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Наваждение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082984) by [Rabbits_Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers). 



— Слыхал я, что Грязного Гарри убили, — парнишка с яркими блестящими тенями на веках смотрит на Оливию в неоновом свете раннего вечера. — Ну, признаться, не жалею, — тот ещё был ублюдок. Из всех сутенёров — самый поганый. Кличка, знаете ли, вполне под стать была.  
— Я понимаю, — терпеливо произносит Оливия. — И всё же моя задача — расследовать его убийство.  
— Да знаю я. Но в любом случае, сказать мне вам нечего.  
— Точно? — Оливия испытующе щурится, и парнишка усмехается.  
— Точно, точно. Да не смотрите так. Вы правы — если бы и знал чего, не сказал бы. И Гарри ублюдком был, и мне себя подставлять неохота.  
— Если тебе угрожают, мы можем… — начинает Оливия, но парнишка-проститут её прерывает.  
— Знаете что, сержант? Если правда хотите что-то узнать о том, кто убил этого подонка, спросите парня, который обычно на соседней улице работает. Белобрысый, постарше меня… Я бы сказал, староват для нашего дела, но клиенты его любят. Небось и сейчас на своём месте — вы только за угол заверните. Если, конечно, не уехал с кем.  
— Думаешь, он…  
Собеседник Оливии быстро качает головой.  
— Убил — не он. Но вы спросите. Всё, сержант. Вы же меня отпускаете, да?  
Оливия кивает, и парень, развернувшись, быстро идёт прочь.  
Что ж, попробуем побеседовать с его коллегой по профессии.

Невысокая крепкая фигура светловолосого парня в лёгкой не по погоде цветастой рубашке с коротким рукавом кажется Оливии смутно знакомой, но она не успевает об этом задуматься. По долгу службы ей часто приходится общаться с проститутками и проститутами; возможно, и с этим парнем уже пересекалась.  
Парень мнётся у стены, оглядывает проезжающие машины и проходящих мужчин.  
Выбирает клиента.  
Оливия подходит не спеша — не хочет напугать. Осторожно, но уверенно кладёт руку на плечо, тянется достать значок. Парень вздрагивает, оборачивается…  
— Господи, — вырывается у Оливии. Волна ужаса и горечи окатывает её с головы до ног, рука падает с плеча парня. У него тоже подкрашено лицо — подведены глаза, на губах помада, — и в ушах аляпистые красные то ли серьги, то ли клипсы…  
Он стал старше (впрочем, тут же напоминает себе Оливия, сама она за прошедшие годы тоже вряд ли помолодела). Волосы светлее, чем были раньше; судя по всему, подкрашены, как и лицо. Во взгляде вместо былой нахальной бесшабашности плещется плохо скрываемая стылая горечь, присущая проститутам, — Оливия хорошо научилась её различать.  
И всё равно она узнаёт его с первого взгляда.  
— Господи, — повторяет Оливия. — Дейл… Дейл Стаки…  
Дейл улыбается. Накрашенные губы заметно подрагивают, и всё же улыбка делает его более похожим на себя прежнего.  
— Давно не виделись, детектив Бенсон, — похоже, он тоже сразу её узнал.  
— Сержант Бенсон, — машинально поправляет Оливия, и губы Дейла снова вздрагивают.  
— Вот как, уже сержант. Простите, откуда ж мне было знать. И — поздравляю. С повышением.  
— Дейл, — Оливия снова кладёт руку ему на плечо, старается говорить как можно более мягко и спокойно. — Мы можем поговорить? Проедешь со мной в участок?  
Дейл заметно напрягается под её рукой.  
— Собираетесь арестовать меня за проституцию, сержант Бенсон?  
— Нет, — Оливия по-прежнему не убирает руку с его плеча. — Просто хочу поговорить. А потом ты уйдёшь, обещаю. Никто тебя не задержит.  
Дейл медлит. Отводит взгляд.  
— Не слишком бы хотелось показываться в таком виде… всему участку, — тихо говорит он.  
— Дейл, тебя там сейчас некому узнать. И в комнату для допросов я тебя не поведу. Поговорим в кафетерии для сотрудников, хорошо?  
— Как я могу вам отказать, сержант Бенсон, — Дейл снова встречается с ней взглядом и усмехается. — Да, конечно. Поехали. Надеюсь, вы на машине.  
— Да, — они идут рядом по улице, и Оливия снова смотрит на рубашку Дейла. — Тебе не холодно? Хочешь, я дам тебе куртку? Я под ней тепло одета, поверь.  
Усмешка Дейла становится шире — и горше.  
— Женские вещи мне, конечно, иногда надевать приходится, — от этих слов у Оливии что-то больно сжимается в груди, — но до того, чтобы одалживать у дамы куртку, я ещё не опустился. Не бойтесь, сержант. Я не замёрзну. Не впервой.  
Оливия чуть слышно вздыхает, и они садятся в машину.

Они быстро идут по участку. Оливия верна своему слову и не хочет, чтобы на Дейла обратили слишком много внимания.  
Чтобы кто-то узнал в нынешнем почти задержанном проституте — бывшего эксперта-криминалиста.  
— И правда, ни одного знакомого лица, — Дейл бросает быстрые любопытные взгляды по сторонам. — Где капитан Крэйген? Помнится, я неплохо его доставал. Не хуже, чем Эллиота. Пожалуй, на его лицо я бы сейчас взглянул… когда он меня бы узнал.  
— Капитан Крэйген вышел на пенсию, — говорит Оливия, открывая дверь в кафетерий. — Уже давно. После того, как… — она осекается.  
— После того, как уволили нас с Эллиотом? — у Дейла опять вздрагивают губы — и голос тоже. — Получается… это отразилось… даже на нём?  
— Да, — Оливия тяжело вздыхает, плотно притворяет за ними дверь, подходит к кофейному автомату. — Только не вздумай винить себя. Понял, Дейл? Ты ни в чём не виноват. И Эллиот тоже.  
По большому счёту, конечно, виноваты. В аморальном поведении; в том, что сотрудники службы внутренних расследований случайно застали их за сексом в туалете участка.  
Но какая разница. В любом случае — Оливия отдала бы почти всё что угодно, лишь бы Эллиот Стейблер вернулся на службу.  
Да и Дейла она предпочла бы видеть кем угодно, но только не уличным проститутом. Да, в свою бытность экспертом он был надоедливым и болтливым, порой совершал по молодости ошибки — и всё же ей он нравился.  
Из Дейла Стаки могло бы что-то получиться. А лучшего полицейского, чем Эллиот Стейблер, она не знает до сих пор.  
— Как скажете, сержант Бенсон, — Дейл усмехается, садится на диван, берёт обеими руками свой стаканчик с кофе, греет об него пальцы — всё-таки замёрз. — А вы, значит, сержант… Ну, хоть вас не задело.  
— Не задело, — подтверждает Оливия, садясь рядом с Дейлом и почему-то чувствуя себя почти виноватой.  
— Я рад, — Дейл шумно отхлёбывает кофе, шмыгает носом. — Хоть кто-то здесь остался… кто мне нравится. Вы мне всегда нравились, сержант Бенсон.  
Оливия качает головой и, не удержавшись, усмехается тоже.  
Дейл, Дейл. Всё тот же. Несмотря ни на что.  
— Помяните моё слово, вы ещё станете начальницей этого отдела, — Дейл усмехается шире — похоже, согрелся и перестал бояться.  
— Дейл, перестань мне льстить, — Оливия отпивает кофе, наклоняется к Стаки ближе, и улыбка исчезает с её лица. — Я хотела спросить тебя о…  
— Об убийстве Грязного Гарри, — Дейл снова прикладывается к стаканчику. — Подонка-сутенёра. Не моего, если что.  
— Не твоего. Я знаю.  
— Ага. Мне нечего вам сказать, сержант.  
Врёт.  
Тот парень не врал, а Дейл — врёт.  
Он знает, что-то знает. И если на него нажать…  
Оливия делает ещё глоток кофе. Ей до глубины души противна мысль о том, чтобы «нажимать» на Дейла Стаки. И если бы убили кого-то другого — не мерзавца, которому вот уж точно не место было среди живых…  
Да, закон есть закон. Да, она должна расследовать это убийство — как бы ни относилась к жертве.  
Но…  
— Дейл, — тихо говорит Оливия. — Ты… знаешь, где Эллиот? После увольнения он пропал со связи, отключил все телефоны… я спрашивала даже его бывшую жену, но Кэти говорит, что ни она, ни дети не видели его уже давно…  
Ещё Кэти сказала, что Эллиот опозорил и её, и детей. Что пусть бы он оказался геем, но быть уволенным за аморальное поведение…  
Но этого, разумеется, Оливия Дейлу не передаст.  
Дейл отвечает не сразу. Лезет в карман брюк, достаёт пачку сигарет и зажигалку.  
— Разрешите, сержант Бенсон?  
— В муниципальных зданиях… — привычным строгим голосом начинает Оливия и осекается. — Ладно. Я потом проветрю.  
— Спасибо.  
Дейл закуривает. Задерживает дым в лёгких, медленно выпускает в потолок.  
— Ты же вроде раньше не курил, — не выдерживает Оливия. — Говорил, что сигареты — гадость…  
На губах Стаки появляется горькая усмешка.  
— Раньше я много чего не делал, сержант.  
— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — напоминает Оливия. — Ты знаешь, где сейчас Эллиот Стейблер?  
Дейл поворачивается к ней. Чуть смазавшаяся о край стаканчика помада на губах, недокуренная сигарета в пальцах.  
— Знаю, — тихо и твёрдо говорит он. — Но вам — не скажу. Раз он сам не хочет выходить с вами — и со всеми остальными — на связь, значит, так тому и быть.  
— Он знает, что ты…  
Господи. Зачем она это спрашивает? Вряд ли это поможет делу…  
…и Дейлу. И Эллиоту.  
Дейл пожимает плечом. Снова затягивается сигаретой.  
— Эллиот обо мне заботится.  
Он говорит с вызовом — и всё же в голосе проскальзывает странная мягкость.  
Господи, Дейл, ты его любишь. По-прежнему любишь. Больше всего на свете.  
А он, по всей видимости, любит тебя. Раз не бросил после того, как потерял из-за связи с тобой работу — которой так дорожил.  
И раз заботится…  
Заботится. Господи.  
— Заботится?.. — внезапная догадка прошивает электрическим разрядом, и Оливия вздрагивает. — Дейл, только не говори, что Эллиот Стейблер — твой сутенёр.  
Вызова в голубых глазах Стаки становится больше.  
— А то что, сержант Бенсон? — он смотрит ей в лицо прямо и не мигая, губы больше не дрожат. — Арестуете нас обоих? Меня — за проституцию, его — за сутенёрство?  
Господи. Догадка оказалась верна.  
— Дейл, — Оливия успокаивающе кладёт руку Стаки на плечо, и тот не пытается её сбросить. — Я бы никогда не сделала ничего, что повредило бы Эллиоту. Или тебе.  
— Знаю, — плечи Дейла опускаются, голос становится тише. — А я бы никогда ничего против него не сказал. Даже если бы вы пригрозили бросить меня в тюрьму, где все пустят по кругу. Он обо мне заботится. Если бы не он, мне пришлось бы гораздо хуже. И ему тоже… без меня.  
В любой другой ситуации она ответила бы, что сутенёр никогда не будет по-настоящему заботиться о проституте. В любой другой.  
Боль в груди становится ощутимее. Оливия вздыхает, встаёт, снова подходит к автомату.  
— Можем выпить ещё кофе. Если хочешь.  
— Хочу, — Дейл усмехается, делает последнюю глубокую затяжку, тушит окурок о металлическую ножку стола, бросает в пустой стаканчик. — Бесплатный кофе мне в последнее время предлагают редко.  
Господи…  
— Ты точно не знаешь ничего об убийстве Грязного Гарри? — уже почти дежурно спрашивает Оливия, когда они допивают по второму стаканчику.  
— Ничего, — чуть быстрее, чем следовало бы, отвечает Дейл, и тут она понимает.  
Эллиот обо мне заботится…  
Я никогда не сказал бы ничего против него…  
Эллиот. Эллиот Стейблер.  
Эллиот Стейблер и Дейл Стаки.  
И — слухи о неком бывшем полицейском, ставшем наёмным убийцей. Убийцей со своими принципами, берущимся далеко не за каждое дело.  
— Ладно, — Оливия встаёт и идёт к двери. — В таком случае, больше я тебя не задерживаю.  
— Спасибо, сержант.  
Дейл улыбается. Почти прежней беспечной улыбкой.  
— Дейл, — она снова берёт его за плечо. — Когда увидишь Эллиота… не отпирайся, я уже поняла, что вы до сих пор вместе… когда его увидишь — пожалуйста, просто скажи ему, что я о нём волнуюсь. Только это. Больше ничего.  
— Хорошо, — тихо отвечает Дейл.  
— Скажешь? — настойчиво спрашивает Оливия и чуть сжимает его плечо.  
— Скажу. Правда.  
Сейчас он не врёт. Тогда врал, а сейчас — не врёт.  
— Удачи, сержант Бенсон.  
Дейл быстро идёт к выходу из участка.  
Оливия смотрит ему вслед и понимает: если она велит кому-нибудь сейчас проследить за ним, они смогут выйти на Эллиота Стейблера.  
На её бывшего друга и напарника.  
На убийцу Грязного Гарри.  
Оливия знает, что никогда не сделает этого.  
И знает, что Дейлу это известно не хуже, чем ей.  
— Удачи, Дейл, — одними губами произносит она. — Удачи, Эллиот.

***

Нью-Йорк никогда не спит. Ни днём, ни ночью.  
Шумят, проезжая, машины. Свет фонарей заливает улицы.  
Дейл зябко ёжится, передёргивает плечами. К ночи стало холоднее, а тепло от выпитого в участке кофе уже успело выветриться из тела.  
Жаль, что сейчас у них с Эллиотом нет нормального жилья. Эллиот говорил, что, возможно, чуть позже…  
Ничего. Не всегда ведь они бомжуют. Не всегда им — как сегодня — негде ночевать. Бывают в их нынешней жизни и вполне сытые периоды.  
Всё не так плохо, а?..  
Дейл останавливается у какой-то стены, чтобы выкурить ещё одну сигарету. Какой-то мужик шагает к нему из темноты, но он качает головой — нет, сегодня больше не работаю.  
К счастью, мужик отступается быстро. Не приходится грозить ему… Эллиотом.  
Эллиот Стейблер. Что ж, крысы преступного мира по-прежнему тебя боятся. Пусть и по-другому.  
Но, пожалуй, когда тебя могут безо всякой жалости пристрелить в тёмном переулке — это страшнее, чем когда зачитывают права и разрешают позвонить адвокату. Эллиот всегда ненавидел препоны, чинимые ему правосудием, на которое он сам же и работал, — и теперь этих препон больше нет.  
Как нет и правосудия. Раз нет для них с Эллиотом — значит, нет и для тех, кто становится у Эллиота на пути.  
У него или у тех, у кого он берёт заказы. Но Эллиот берётся далеко не за каждый заказ, это знают все.  
Эллиот, почему всё так…  
Дейл вздыхает. К чёрту жалость к себе — и к Эллиоту. Вон, пока думал, уже оказался под мостом.  
Под мостом, где в последнее время ночуют они с Эллиотом.  
— Эллиот…  
Ответа нет. Дейл осторожно пробирается дальше, помаргивая в свете слишком далёких фонарей, и слышит храп.  
Спит. Опять напился и спит. Раньше — пока не пил — во сне не храпел.  
Ну, храп — не самая страшная побочка от пьянства, верно? А рука у Эллиота по-прежнему тверда — и разум тоже.  
Эллиот спит на импровизированной постели из собранных на помойках старых тряпок, которую они соорудили вдвоём. Загородки из картонных коробок создают подобие стен; нависающий над головой мост — потолок их временного жилища.  
И ночи пока ещё не такие уж и холодные. Всё не так плохо?..  
— Эллиот…  
Будить или нет? Наверное, лучше разбудить. Рассказать про столкновение с Оливией… с сержантом Бенсон. А то вдруг завтра будет не до того; в их нынешней жизни ничего нельзя планировать заранее.  
Дейл опускается на колени рядом со спящим Эллиотом, собираясь тронуть его за плечо, и краем глаза видит ярко-голубой проблеск в воздухе. Хэппи, чудо-конь, волшебный единорог, тоже здесь — как всегда. Сторожит Эллиота, пока тот спит — и пока Дейла нет рядом.  
Когда Хэппи явился Эллиоту впервые, тот решил, что допился до белой горячки. Но потом выяснилось, что голубой чудо-конь настоящий… насколько вообще может быть настоящим воображаемый друг.  
Друг детей Эллиота от брака с Кэти, переходивший от одного из них к другому — когда старшие вырастали. Теперь слишком взрослыми, чтобы верить в маленького летающего единорога, стали они все — но Хэппи не исчез, как исчезают все воображаемые друзья, когда в них перестают верить.  
Не исчез потому, что когда выросли дети Эллиота, он внезапно оказался нужен их отцу — успевшему за это время упасть на социальное дно.  
Вместе с Дейлом.  
Дейлу Хэппи тоже иногда показывается — хоть и гораздо реже, чем Эллиоту. И благодаря тому, что иногда Хэппи видит и Дейл, Эллиот понимает: да, это точно не белая горячка. Хэппи настоящий — пожалуй, не менее настоящий, чем они сами.  
Они ведь тоже не такие настоящие, как прежде, верно?..  
Эллиот ворчит, переворачивается на другой бок, медленно разлепляет веки. Он всё ещё умеет просыпаться мгновенно — даже спьяну, — но, как и всегда, безошибочно распознаёт, что будит его Дейл.  
Близкий человек. Не опасность.  
Голубые промельки в воздухе — яркими быстрыми вспышками. Хэппи рядом; караулит их обоих.  
— Эллиот, — снова говорит Дейл и улыбается. — Я соскучился.  
— Я тоже, — Стейблер с коротким стоном принимает сидячее положение и сгребает Стаки в объятия. — Я тоже, котёнок.  
Лицо у Эллиота небритое, щетина колет кожу. От него разит перегаром, да и ванну пора бы принять — но Дейлу всё равно.  
Неважно. Всё неважно. Главное, что сейчас с ним Эллиот — родной, настоящий.  
— Голодный? — спрашивает Эллиот, оглаживая лицо и волосы Дейла загрубевшими ладонями. — Я тебе кое-что припас. Хот-дог с двумя сосисками и блинчик с ягодной начинкой.  
— Ну ничего себе, — Дейл улыбается шире, но в глазах начинает щипать. Чёрт, хоть бы не разреветься… — Прямо целый пир, — он берёт из рук Эллиота хот-дог в промасленной бумаге, разворачивает, начинает жадно есть. — Голодный, ага, — слова начинают звучать неразборчиво из-за набитого рта. — Клиенты выпивку покупают, а к ней в лучшем случае какие-нибудь «лёгкие закуски» идиотские… или вообще без ничего… А лучше бы кормили, блядь, — Дейл снова откусывает большой кусок от хот-дога.  
— Бедный мой, — голос Эллиота звучит тише и мягче, он садится ближе к жующему Стаки, обнимает его одной рукой за плечи. — Блядские клиенты… поубивал бы их всех…  
— Ну, — хмыкает Дейл. — Некоторые не так и плохи. И заработок от них, опять же. А обижать меня ты им и не даёшь.  
— Я постараюсь брать побольше заказов, — мрачно выдыхает Эллиот сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Чтобы тебе… реже приходилось…  
— Ты, заказы свои выполняя, погибнуть можешь, — сердито говорит Дейл и шумно шмыгает носом; разумеется, всего лишь потому, что в хот-доге оказались острый кетчуп и горчица, больше не от чего. — А я… ну, я-то не так много работаю. И клиенты не обижают — тебя боятся. Так что уж лучше я. Безопаснее.  
Эллиот тяжело вздыхает. Возразить ему нечего.  
— Запей вот, — он суёт Дейлу коробку. — Сок. Апельсиновый.  
— Точно пир, — Стаки ухмыляется, отвинчивает крышку, отпивает из коробки. — Знаешь, — его голос звучит по-прежнему беспечно, — а меня сегодня задержали. Ну… почти.  
Рука Эллиота на его плече напрягается.  
— Отдел нравов? — в голосе Стейблера — тоже напряжение. А ещё — тень той злости, с которой он говорил о клиентах Дейла и о том, что постарается брать больше заказов.  
— Нет, — тихо отвечает Дейл. — Оливия Бенсон. Помнишь?..  
Дурацкий вопрос. Конечно же, Эллиот помнит. Свою бывшую напарницу он точно забыть не мог — не настолько много пьёт.  
Рука Эллиота падает с плеча Дейла. На пару секунд Стейблер затихает.  
— Значит, детектив Бенсон по-прежнему в строю? — он старается говорить равнодушно, но Дейл знает его слишком хорошо.  
— Сержант Бенсон, — машинально поправляет Дейл и тут же быстро вскидывает на Эллиота глаза — не стало ли тому слишком больно от этих слов?..  
Эллиот Стейблер когда-то считался одним из лучших полицейских. Ему прочили блестящую карьеру, великолепное будущее.  
Но — он не только не дослужился хотя бы до сержанта; ему даже не начислили пенсию.  
— Вот как, — глуховато ворчит Эллиот себе под нос. — Уже сержант. Что ж… — его голос снова становится мягче, — я всегда знал, что она далеко пойдёт. Даже тогда, когда не все были уверены, выйдет ли из неё хороший сотрудник отдела специальных расследований.  
Под мостом темно. Лица Эллиота почти не видно.  
Снова голубой проблеск. Какой-то миг Дейл чувствует легчайший ветерок от шелеста крылышек Хэппи у самого лица.  
— Она меня отпустила, — нарушает тишину Дейл. — Напоила кофе… в участке. Ты же знаешь, ваш… её… в общем, ваш отдел не ловит проститутов. Она ищет убийцу Грязного Гарри.  
Эллиот резко поворачивает голову. Его глаза взблёскивают в полумраке — острым, льдистым блеском.  
— И как? — сейчас это совсем не голос спивающегося бомжа, взгрустнувшего о своей прошлой жизни. — Успешно?  
— Успешно, — говорит Дейл. — И — безуспешно. Думаю, у неё есть зацепки… но — я практически уверен — она ними не воспользуется.  
Эллиот молчит — но Дейл почти физически чувствует, как напряжение и собранность уходят из его тела.  
— Она просила передать, что волнуется, — выпаливает Дейл. — О тебе.  
— Волнуется, — Эллиот хмыкает, в голосе снова появляется деланное равнодушие. — Что ж… пусть волнуется. Думаю, выходить сейчас с ней на связь — не лучшая идея.  
Сперва Эллиот избегал контакта с бывшей напарницей от стыда, но сейчас дело не только — и не столько — в этом.  
Когда-то Оливия была его лучшей подругой — и, судя по всему, их привязанность друг к другу не умерла до сих пор, — но всё же она по-прежнему полицейский. И для того, чтобы было меньше соблазна воспользоваться зацепками в деле об убийстве Грязного Гарри, лучше ей не встречаться с Эллиотом.  
— Доедай, котёнок, — рука Эллиота снова ложится Дейлу на голову, ерошит волосы. — И иди ко мне. Ты же сегодня не слишком устал?  
— Не-а, — весело говорит Дейл, доедая хот-дог и уже думая о блинчике. — Совсем не устал. Клиентов можно сказать что и не было.  
Хот-дог вкусный; блинчик ещё вкуснее. Дейл съедает всё, допивает сок, утирается. Эллиот тянет его к себе, Дейл забирается верхом к нему на колени, и Стейблер целует его — сперва в губы, слизывая пролившиеся кисло-сладкие капли сока, а затем в ухо.  
— М-м-м, — Дейл ёрзает на коленях Эллиота. — Люблю, когда в ухо целуешь.  
— Буду целовать, — Эллиот обнимает Дейла за талию, целует ещё. — Единственный мой…  
— Единственный… и ты… хоть и со многими я теперь… — Дейл помимо воли всхлипывает и слышит утешающее попискивание Хэппи.  
Хэппи заботится о них обоих. Казалось бы, Дейл не имеет к нему, созданному воображением детей Эллиота, никакого отношения, но — возможно, всё потому, что они с Эллиотом друг друга любят. Поэтому голубому чудо-коню небезразличен и Дейл тоже.  
— Ничего, — шепчет Эллиот, касаясь губами уха Дейла. — Всё равно только меня любишь и хочешь по-настоящему.  
— Только тебя, — подтверждает Дейл. — Я иногда представляю тебя… с ними… чтобы совсем тошно не было… и чтобы встало, а то злятся, когда не стоит…  
— Хороший мой, — Эллиот прижимается губами к уху Дейла, тепло дышит. — Представляй, если легче…  
— Буду, — обещает Дейл и обвивает Стейблера руками за шею. Тот гладит его по спине, целует ещё, забирается ладонями под рубашку, и Стаки, прижимаясь теснее, выдыхает: — Эллиот…  
— Да, маленький… Дейл… — Стейблер гладит лицо Стаки, всматривается в глаза. — Хочу тебя, котёнок…  
— И я хочу, — Дейл непривычно тихо касается приоткрытыми губами губ Эллиота. — Люблю тебя…  
— И я тебя, — Эллиот тянет с Дейла рубашку, целует его в шею. — Хочешь нежно, маленький, да?..  
— Хочу, — Дейл тихо улыбается, гладит ладонями небритое лицо Эллиота. — Так, как только ты умеешь.  
Стейблер ласкается щеками о руки Стаки, как прирученный волк.  
— Умею… до сих пор, да? Хочу тебя занежить… — он снимает с себя пальто и набрасывает его на плечи Дейла, чтобы не было холодно. Проводит ладонями по груди, касается губами ключицы, ласкает.  
— До сих пор… Ты мне всё тот же, понимаешь? Всё тот же… — Дейл смотрит с отчаянием и страстью, целует Эллиота куда придётся, гладит по плечам, спине, голове. — Хоть и седой уже. Я иногда боюсь — вдруг волосы подкрашивать перестану, а я уже тоже… хотя до сих пор снимают, значит, ничего ещё… А он пусть смотрит, да? Хэппи? — Дейл кивает с улыбкой на маленького синего единорога — сейчас отчётливо видного не только Эллиоту, но и ему.  
— И ты тот же… пусть и совсем седым будешь… серебристым котёнком, лунным… — Эллиот крепко прижимает Дейла к себе, смотрит с отчаянной, горькой любовью, проводит руками по бокам. — А пусть смотрит. Пусть видит, как мы, бездомные, любить умеем…  
— Пусть. Он нас тоже любит, наша синенькая лошадка… — Дейл обхватывает ладонями лицо Эллиота, порывисто прижимается губами к губам.  
Эллиот стягивает с Дейла джинсы, расстёгивает свои. На Стаки остается наброшенное пальто.  
— Иди ко мне… — он привлекает Дейла к себе, тёплая плоть трётся между ягодиц.  
— Хочу… — Дейл обнимает Эллиота за шею, гладит за ушами, ёрзает. — Меня… и раскрывать не надо… раскрытый ещё… — добавляет он и трётся припухшим входом о подтекающую смазкой головку члена.  
Эллиот кивает, смотрит с горечью, услышав слова Стаки, проводит ладонями по бокам, берётся за бёдра Дейла и плавно опускает его на себя, чуть слышно застонав от горячего нутра, обхватившего член.  
— Люблю тебя… — они окутаны мраком от нависающего над головами моста, только отсветы от далёких огней бросают призрачные пятна на их соитие.  
— И я тебя… люблю, всегда любил, всегда буду… — Дейл приглушённо стонет, натренированные мышцы туго обхватывают член Эллиота, сжимают пульсирующим жаром. — Только с тобой… только с тобой… — он не договаривает — только снова прижимается губами к губам.  
Эллиот обнимает Дейла обеими руками, укрывает обнажённое плечо, словно старается защитить от холода, стылой сырости, висящей несколько последних дней над Нью-Йорком и уже давно — над их жизнями.  
— Никому… никому не дам тебя обидеть… никогда… только скажи, любого убью…  
— Скажу… скажу, если что… — Дейл улыбается прежней шальной улыбкой, снова стонет, льнёт к Эллиоту, ёрзает на его члене, растрахиваясь. — Я всё ещё узкий… да?.. Хорошие упражнения оказались… для задницы… — он то ли всхлипывает, то ли коротко смеётся.  
— Узкий, для меня всегда узкий… — отзывается Эллиот с болью, со страстью, сгребает Стаки в охапку, гладит по голове. — Никогда… никогда тебя не разлюблю… — он шепчет в самое ухо, так, словно его может услышать кто-то, кроме Дейла.  
— И я тебя… и я тебя, слышишь?.. Никогда не брошу… даже если гнать будешь… не дам прогнать… и Хэппи не даст… — Стаки двигается резче, стонет уже в голос, забывая, что они под мостом.  
Но ведь здесь всё равно никого нет, так? Кроме них и Хэппи. А даже если бы кто-то и был — похуй.  
— Не бросай… да, даже если гоню… Оба… не бросайте… бля, Стаки… Дейл… — Эллиот сам стонет, утыкается во влажное плечо Стаки.  
— Не бросим… не бросим, ну что ты… мы же любим… тебя… — Дейл несколько раз сжимает внутренние мышцы, крепче привлекает голову Эллиота к своему плечу.  
— И я вас… Обоих… Блин, у меня никого, кроме вас, нет… М-м-м, бля… Дейл… Я так скоро, в тебя спущу… Поласкать?.. Поласкать тебя… — Эллиот тычется приоткрытыми губами в скулу Стаки, целует под носом. Проводит ладонью по животу, зарывается пальцами в волосы в паху.  
— Поласкай… поласкай, да… Эллиот… — Дейл сладко всхлипывает, когда грубоватые пальцы Стейблера сжимаются на его члене, двигается чуть резче. — Ни с кем так… только с тобой… ни с кем больше не хочу… — забывшись, выдыхает он.  
— Я… я постараюсь, чтобы ты реже… — бормочет Эллиот, это значит, что самому ему всё-таки придётся чаще убивать, но какая разница… Какая теперь, к чёрту, разница. Он прижимается губами к подбородку Стаки, начинает грубовато-нежно ласкать рукой, второй притягивает Дейла ближе, шепчет ласковые слова, чувствуя, как тёплые бёдра снова и снова трутся о его собственные.  
Дейл всхлипывает рвано и благодарно, подаётся в руку Эллиота, жмётся к его телу, горячему, родному, принимает глубоко в себя твёрдый член.  
— Эллиот… я так скоро… скоро с тобой… поцелуй ещё…  
— Давай… да, котёнок… и я после тебя… хороший, всего зацелую… — Эллиот покрывает лицо и шею Дейла жаркими, обожающими поцелуями, гладит по ягодице, сжимает её, крепче надевая Стаки на себя.  
— Зацелуй… зацелуй, да… а-а-а, люблю, когда тискаешь… — Дейл стонет, ещё несколько раз толкается в руку Эллиота и кончает, сжимая его в себе.  
— Буду тискать… сладкий, любимый… да… — Эллиот дотягивается, мнёт и вторую ягодицу, крепко прижимает Дейла к себе, чувствуя, как тот вздрагивает и начинает изливаться ему в руку. Мышцы спазмами обхватывают член и быстро доводят до края.  
Эллиот тоже кончает, Стаки чувствует, как глубоко внутри разливается горячее. Они оба тяжело дышат, Стейблер сгребает его в охапку, растрёпанного, мокрого, в полусползшем пальто. Укрывает плотнее, прижимается губами к загривку.  
— Котёнок, Дейл…  
Дейл затихает в объятиях Эллиота, чувствуя и отголоски оргазма, и пробирающийся под старое пальто Стейблера холод, и горячие поцелуи на лице и шее, и всё ещё не до конца обмякший член внутри. Он обнимает Эллиота за шею, прижимается к нему теснее, не спеша разъединяться.  
— Люблю… твой, навсегда…  
— Мой, — подтверждает Стейблер — тихо, глухо, уверенно.  
Горят вдалеке огни Нью-Йорка.  
Хэппи летает вокруг них, трепеща крылышками и временами превращаясь в яркую, голубую, словно электрическую, искру.  
И они вместе.  
Навсегда.  
Несмотря ни на что.   



End file.
